


Inbetween Eternity

by Cervalces_Scotti, Panintoto



Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Bad Puns, Banter, Clubbing, Cultural Differences, Dancing, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demons, F/F, First Dance, Getting to Know Each Other, Inappropriate Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Cervalces_Scotti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: Pairs of Angels and Demons were assigned to work together after a temporary alliance was made between their kinds to properly deal with the sudden increase in the mortality rate of humans. Judgement is a difficult job, but working with your opposite sure does make it feel breezy. It doesn't help that they're annoying though. Annoyingly hot.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Inbetween Eternity

"To think the next in line for the title of Darkness and Death is so lazy." Weiss sighed, sifting through the piles and piles of paperwork while her partner lazed about beside her. They'd been there for quite a long time, but it didn't bother the Angel much.

"Yeah well, you're mean!" Ruby said, "I don't go off a bunch."

"Hardly true. Unlike you, I have a decent work ethic. I don't galavant off into the mortal world when it suits me."

"Some of us don't want to work themselves into the Oblivion."

"Some of us want to show we give a damn about our positions."

Ruby knew she was pushing her luck, but as a Demon, it was in her nature to cross such lines. To goad. And knowing Angels were prideful, oh so sensitive creatures when it came to their wings, she responded, "You wouldn't know fun if it plucked the feathers off your wings."

"You hold your tongue before I rip it out!" Weiss hissed as said wings flared. They were breathtaking, but Ruby could stare later.

Something about that only made Ruby want to push further, she felt herself grinning at her furious partner, "What, scared I'm right?"

Her partner scoffed, "As if a dolt like you would come close to being right, I'd sooner become a Fallen."

"Awww~," Ruby cooed, "poor little Angel can't get down with a Demon?"

"You..." She slammed the remaining papers in her hand in the table, "...are testing me."

"Damn right."

"You know what...fine."

Ruby felt her tail curl, if she knew messing with Weiss like this worked so well, she'd have done it ages ago! "Fine?" She repeated teasingly.

"Don't push it Rose," Weiss grit out, "but yes. Fine. I'll agree to this on one condition. If I don't have a good time, we will immediately return and finish every single stack here. Including the prep work for the next batch."

Ruby held out hed hand, grinning still, "Deal. Now time to get you ready Princess, you're gonna need it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby didn't answer.

"Ruby Rose I swear to Oum I'll smite you!"  
______________________________________________________

"I'll show you a hell of a time." Ruby tried to joke on their way to the club, but Weiss only looked confused.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Oh, right, you don't know what puns are...I'll explain on the way."  
______________________________________________________

"...that's what a pun is, how it's delivered, and the end of the 50 examples. Yang kinda ruined puns for me, but I'm getting back into it."

"Yang has ruined more than puns since she's worse than you about skipping work."

"Nuh uh, no work talk right now. This," Ruby spread her arms out in an exaggerated gesture towards the dimmly lite building, "...is Junior's place. Sis braught me here a few times for drinks. They're pretty good. After a drink, I'll show you what the humans call dancing."

She pulled Weiss up to the bar counter, knocking it, "Junior! Two of my usual."

Junior wordlessly passed down the drinks. He knew better than to question Yang's sister.

Ruby sipped hers without much trouble. Weiss seemed a bit put off by the odd flavor. It must have shown on her face. "That's what the humans call sweet. I love it personally. Having trouble there Princess?"

Weiss unceremoniously downed the rest of the drink with a grimace, "In your twisted little dreams Red."

"Oh you wish you knew about my twisted little dreams..." Ruby purred.

' ...where you're the only one I see. ' She finished in her head. But that first half of the sentence was enough to finally get a visible blush.

"Stop that!" Weiss growled, but it didn't have as much bite as usually. Score.

Ruby leaned on the counter, smiling, "Stop what?"

The Angel gestured to the Demon's entire body, much more flustered then usual, "That. All of that."

"Afraid I can't. But, I can show you how to loosen up." She held out her hand, "Let's dance, Princess. Unless you want to back out now?"

Weiss took Ruby's hand, "You might as well stop asking, cause I'll never back down to the likes of you."

Of course, she didn't expect Ruby to suddenly pull her much too close for her liking. ' Or not enough. Wait, no. What? '

"What are you doing?!"

"Dancing. Unless you want to do that kind of dancing first." Ruby inclined her head to the crowd around them. It was full of people rubbing on eachother in ways that made Weiss feel...something. It was very uncomfortable.

"No way."

"Thought so."

"You're so smug right now." Weiss muttered.

"Maybe--ow! Why did you decide on death traps for shoes? OW--" Ruby yelped, "you did that one on purpose!"

"I didn't intend to step on you, but I'm not complaining with the results."

Weiss's tone was...more friendly? When she said that. It was a bit weird. But what was even weirder was--

"Whoa, I didn't know you could smile!"

And of course that comment made that smile turn into a flustered frown, "I can smile."

"At my suffering?"

"Especially that, yes."

Ruby chuckled as she felt herself tighten her hold on Weiss, "That's not a very Angel like thing to do."

"Coming from the Demon? Hilarious."

"Fair--wait, here," Ruby boldly slid her hand down to the Angel's hips. "Think you can move with me like this?"

Weiss jumped at the contact, very obviously blushing, "What in Oum's name are you doing?"

"Moving." Ruby replied nonchalantly.

She slapped her partners shoulder, where her hands now rested, "You know what I meant smartass."

Ruby loosened her grip, "I'll let go--"

Weiss tightened hers in kind, "--no!" Even she knew she spoke too fast, "I...will not back down to the likes of you."

The Demon was back to grinning, "Okay Princess. We've got all night."

Weiss huffed, "Whatever you say Ruby." Forgive her for the pun (assuming she's using it correctly), but no way in hell was she going to leave now. She looked Ruby right in the eyes, her stupidly attractive silver eyes, "I can take whatever you give me."

Ruby almost froze up entirely, Weiss probably didn't understand the implications, nor Demon culture. While a challenging a Demon can mean a few things, in this particularly case, it was considered flirting. She was quick to recover, leaning in a bit closer, "Careful Princess, I just might want to take you up on that."

Oh she loved the way her Angel glared, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby smirked, "I can show you later, only if you want."

"You, teaching me? Now this I have to see."

At that, Weiss saw Ruby's eyes flicker briefly with their demonic spark, and she felt like she made a deal with the devil. In a way, she really did. "Now this outing really will take up all night...say, do you feel like finding out how to use a human hotel?"


End file.
